The Deposit
"You know, most people will never rob a bank." "Tragic. More fun for rest of us though." The Protagonist and Rose in The Deposit. 'The Deposit' is the fourth mission in Entry Point chronologically, and the first mission released. Overview The Deposit is a mission in which you go to a bank that a person named Ryan Ross has located. The bank is known as "Cincinnati Trust". This specific bank holds a stash about Phoenix in its vault. You and your squad are the one(s) who are/were tasked with robbing said bank and retrieving the information for Halcyon. Objectives Plan A - Find a key, find a code, and open the vault. The problem is heat sensors in the vault. If you can interrupt the power to the bank, the sensors will reboot, giving you a window to get into the vault. The Vault # Get the vault keycard. # Get the vault code. # Hack both of security stations. (Loud only) # Open the Vault # Secure the Package Plan B - Plan B is thermite - or as Rose has started calling it, 'the fun plan'. You can burn a hole into the vault, but this is the last resort. We've arranged an alternate extraction route in case things go loud. It Down # Retrieve the thermite. # Start the reaction. # Wait for the thermite. # Secure the package. Escape Stealth # Escape on the van with the objective. Escape Loud # Plant thermite in the lobby. # Wait for the thermite. # Escape with the objective. Extra Objectives ID The Target # Hack the account manager computer (Maddox Grey's office). # OR search the bank records (slower way). Window of Opportunity A Stealth only # Sabotage the transformer by shooting it or placing a breaching charge. # Secure the target and exit the vault. Sensors Shutdown A Stealth only # Find the blueprints in the bank records. (The task will not appear before doing this) # Wait for Rose to examine the blueprints. # Drill the marked location. (Use a silent drill to not get detected) Appearing characters * The Freelancer * Rose (Mission Coordinator) * Ryan Ross (only mentioned in mission briefing) Tips for Stealth Runs Luring Guards If you are going stealth and carrying any unconcealed weapons or armor, put them in your equipment bag to ensure civilians will not see your weapons and thus will not become suspicious or call the police when they see you. You can take out up to 4 guards by luring them into the back alleyway, providing disguises and possibly keycards. * Do something suspicious (between 2 and 3 notches, but not raising the alarm) in front of the camera downstairs (such as showing a weapon), wait for the guard to go down the stairs and knock him out, then shoot or disable the camera and wait for the other guard to come downstairs and knock him out. * Hide the bag(s) in the corner. * Do not wear a disguise yet. * Do something suspicious in front of the other camera, then wait. The camera's range extends to just below the top of the stairs, so a guard can be lured there too. * Knock out the guard that comes ONLY after he/she passes the dumpster in prone position. The camera will not see this. * Disable the camera, and repeat. Note: If you are on Operative+, civilians will suspect you even if the guard is behind the dumpster, so you should act quickly and move the guard downstairs. If you have the Interference perk, you can simply loop both cameras. Remember to loop them from the side and not right in front of it, or you will be seen attempting to disable it. The camera operator will raise the alarm afterwards. However note that this method will only get you 2 guards instead of 4. Skill Sets * An Engineer can be useful on the mission because you can disable the motion sensors from the door behind the bank that leads to the basement/vault floor and the upper camera room on higher difficulties. * Hackers can hack the manager's computer for the vault code, meaning you will never have to interact with the manager himself/herself to obtain the vault code. They can also hack both computers to unlock the vault in loud if you already have the vault keycard and code. * A Thief is recommended to access areas like the manager's room, archives, and the account manager's office silently. * As usual, Mercenaries have usage mainly in loud, so bring as you please. * On Elite or Legend Difficulty, the second camera operator room (on the second floor) will have a sensor, so you either need to bring an engineer, kill the cam op, or open the door and rush in before they raise the alarm. * The Sensors on the basement alleyway stairway and the Elite+ Sensor on the 2nd-floor cam room ONLY alert the camera operators. Infiltration * Luring guards from the back using the method seen above is highly recommended, as this strategy not only lets you grab a disguise, but also effectively remove half, if not all, the guards. * It is possible to shoot the upper camera operator through the window if you don't care about the no kills bonus. ** Though in Legend, cvilians could notice the window break if you're not careful. * It is possible to shoot one of the lower windows and crawl through, but this is risky, as both guards and civilians will see you. ** In Elite difficulty, basement windows will be randomly bulletproofed. Legend will always have bulletproof windows. Completing Objectives * Search for the Manager in order to obtain the vault keycard (in Rookie) and code (should be wearing a blue tie and always appears to have grey hair, he/she can also be identified by seeing the name the NPC type is identified as by looking at them) ** Spotting the manager will leave a blue tag on them, which allows you to recognize them without being spotted. ** Likewise, planting a tracker on them will also leave a blue marker permanently. * Interrogate the camera operators before knocking them out if your difficulty is Professional or higher. One of the two operators will reveal the code of a safe which contains the vault keycard, making opening it very easy. ** If you are a Thief or Thief subclass, this is unnecessary as Thieves can crack safes. Silent drills, C4, and blowtorches can also be used to open the safe. Getting the safe code only makes it faster opening it. ** Interrogating the lower level camera operator may be risky as you need to get him/her down as soon as possible when turned into a hostage, since a guard may be in front of the vault and will quickly notice the hostage. If you are playing with others, this can be avoided by knocking out/intimidating the vault guard at the same time. ** The safe will be in either of the control rooms or an office. * Both control rooms (camera operator rooms), the vault, and the archives and offices are restricted areas and entering them is trespassing, even with a guard disguise. * Disguising as an employee will limit the areas you can walk to, but it allows you to move undetected by guards. However, you can still be detected by the manager. ** Guards will be considered trespassing if they go into the archives, while being an employee allows you to enter freely and searching through the files will only make you conspicuous. This will not work on the Elite or Legend difficulties, as employees are also considered trespassing in the archives. * "ID The Target" '''objective is almost necessary to complete this mission, especially if you intend to shoot the transformer instead of disabling the sensors, as it tells which deposit box to drill/lockpick after entering the vault, saving valuable time. ** There are 2 ways to ID the target; They are by either hacking the account manager's computer if you are a Hacker or by searching the archives. Hacking the computer is much faster than the archives, but keep in mind that both areas are trespassing in a guard uniform as well as the employee disguise on higher difficulties ** However, remember that if you wish to permanently disable the sensors then you will need to search the archives anyways. '''Opening the Vault * When the vault is opened, don't let your guard down. A guard will come to investigate so be prepared to take him/her down unless you have knocked out all guards. * Before entering the vault, you will need to disable the sensors, otherwise, the alarm will trigger. If you sabotage the transformer, you will have 40 seconds on Rookie, 30 on Professional, Operative, and Elite, and only 20 on Legend to retrieve the package, so it is advised that you ID the target if you choose to sabotage the transformer. Also, forget about bagging any cash unless more than one person can enter the vault. The time given is too short to do so unless you are on Rookie or have lots of Conditioning perks. ** This strategy is more geared toward multiple players, as they can position themselves next to the vault before someone shoots it. ** Alternatively, the transformer can be remotely destroyed by detonating a Breaching charge on it. This will not alert any civilians nearby, and every operative can stand outside the vault. * In order to disable the heat-detecting sensors on the vault permanently, search the archives for blueprints. Rose will examine them and locate a special spot for you to drill, which will disable the vault sensors permanently. This is either the lower camera room on Rookie-Operative or the Meeting room (the big rectangular room on the lower floor, underneath the upper camera room and the manager's room.) on Elite-Legend ** Keep in mind when drilling the meeting room sensor that civilians can see you, so be prepared to stop drilling if someone starts getting suspicious. Tips for Loud Runs Breaking In * When attempting a loud heist, if you have a hacker or someone with the Prodigy perk, it is recommended to attempt "Plan A," as it will prevent the extra cash from being destroyed from the thermite. However, do make necessary preparations as Plan A can take time for the hacking to complete itself. See the section below for how to breach the vault in Plan A. * Attempt to take and hold as many hostages as possible by Holdups and Shouts, as this will increase the time before the police arrive.' Avoid opening the back door. Civilians and Employees will use this opportunity to escape.' Hostages must be conscious and not fleeing to count towards the time bonus. * When the phone rings, immediately answer it. If you do not answer the phone in time, the hostage negotiation will not go through and your efforts to hold people up will be wasted. * If you are doing plan B, simply rush to the archives and dig through the files for the box number. This saves you a tremendous amount of time. * Snipers scale in power and accuracy as difficulty increases. When doing objectives, try to stay out of sight, and take them out when necessary. Anything that isn't a UP9 or SMG should be able to take them out with 1 or 2 shots. Breaching the Vault - Plan A: * Note that Plan A can only be accomplished with a Hacker in loud. If you don't have one or one of their sub-classes you must do Plan B. * In order to still do Plan A you will still need the vault keycard and code. On Rookie the Manager will have both of the required items, on Professional+ the keycard is in a randomly spawning safe, and the code can be hacked off the Manager's computer or the Manager themselves. ** The safe can be opened with a brick of C4 to speed up time. * Hackers can ID the target by hacking Maddox Grey's computer while everyone is searching for the keycard and code. * Afterward, have any Hackers begin hacking the computers in the control rooms. While they are doing this, have everyone else either search the Archives if the target has not been ID'd, or prepare for the assault. * Once the vault has been breached, drill the marked target, grab the stash, and bag up the money. Breaching the Vault - Plan B: * Note that this method will burn the money in the vault, removing the cash bonus. * Have someone bring the thermite bag over to the meeting room, and deploy the thermite. The thermite can be activated by simply shooting it. * This method will take a while. In the meantime, hole up somewhere, such as the archives, or cubicles. Hiding in the archives also grants the bonus of searching them to ID the target. * NEVER '''stand near the radius of the thermite. The thermite will inflict extreme damage to players, even while having armor protection. You will die unbelievably quickly. * When the thermite is done, simply drill the marked target and grab the stash. There is no money to collect. Escape * Like Plan B, the thermite will inflict damage to players, so stay a healthy distance back. * Before planting the second and final thermite charge, try to have as much health as possible. SWAT infantry and snipers will sweep over this area in droves so that health can definitely help you to finish planting the thermite just before being overrun. * While waiting for the second and final thermite charge to burn through the ground for your escape, hide in the offices or cubicles. They should provide you enough cover and they are usually out of reach of snipers too. Once the thermite finishes its work, use your final medkit (if you have) and rush your way into the exit. ** Places to bunker down include the vault, the archives, cubicles, and offices. '''Rewards Trivia * The Deposit was the first story mission that Cishshato released. * The Deposit was released on December 5th, 2018 in the form of "Public Early Access". * The Deposit was released with Rookie as the only playable difficulty. * On 12/12/18, Cishshato released Professional and Operative difficulties for The Deposit. ** On the same day, The Deposit came out of Early Access with Elite and Legend difficulties. * The mission takes place in Cincinnati. * Because of the mission's name, it was expected to relate with The Withdrawal. * Some players will say that Professional difficulty is much easier than Rookie difficulty. This is due to the fact that the Manager will not have the vault keycard in his/her inventory but instead in a small safe located in an office or the camera rooms in Professional+. ** In Professional and Operative, the safe is in either the camera rooms or the room beside the top floor camera room. On Elite and Legend, it can also spawn in the offices. * Sometimes, the offices that are next to and on the floor below the archives have the same name and position on their windows. * Bodies can be hidden in dumpsters outside. * You can open the safe that holds the keycard with a brick of C4, though it will obviously make noise. * During April 1, 2019, the Raven pistol could be unlocked in this mission. The player(s) would have to open all 60 deposit boxes within the vault. Drilling the sensor location was necessary to give them time to pick/drill the locks on all of them or you would have to go through loud. The gun would be located in the 60th and last box a player opened upon where they could collect the prize, unlocking the raven. Once the mission was completed, it was available for purchase to every player participating in the mission. * Although inefficient and dangerous, thermite can be used to kill civilians and guards. The SWAT infantry can be killed, but it takes a while. * The Deposit is referenced in The Withdrawal with Jackdaw saying: "The hit in Cincinnati was a masterpiece. Do it again." Category:Missions Category:Halcyon